Forever Yours
by Sianist
Summary: Alternative Soul Bond story, where the bond is established shortly after the Potter Killings. rated T for now but might get moved later on. First story
1. Chapter 1: When Timing Fails

1Disclaimer : I'm only one of ... hmm, no clue actually *shrugs* lets say many ... one of many FanFic writers, that writes for fun instead of profit. Do the math.

-HG-

Chapter 1: When Timing Fails

Dumbledore looked annoyed at the calender, 'why today' he thought. It was clear as day that Lily Potter had used some ancient form of blood magic to defend her infant child from Voldemort. Dumbledore mused, that the showdown happened today was nothing less than wrecked timing, since the Dursleys had just travelled overseas on vacation just last evening. Young Harry couldn't come into the protection of the blood wards for at least a week, before his aunt and her family got home.

Dumbledore sighed and tried figuring out what the best approach would be to keep the child safe for a week. Sure, Hagrid would love taking care of him, but as gentle as Hagrid was, he didn't know how to handle him for an extended period. Dumbledore needed someone 'motherly' for Harry.

There it was, of cause, Motherly was the primary keyword anyone would think of first when they thought of Molly Weasley. With seven children, the youngest barely 3 months she was probably easy to be talked into taking care of Harry while they was waiting on the Dursleys to come home.

Dumbledore went over to the fireplace, took some floo powder and said "The Burrow" and looked through "anyone home?" he asked though the flames, not that he was in doubt that anyone was there, but still.

"Yeah? Oh, Dumbledore it's you, how are you?, nothing wrong with William is there?" he heard a voice, and Molly came into sight from the fireplace, with the youngest sitting on her hip, looking quite annoyed with the world.

"I'm as fine as I can be with the recent events, and no, nothing wrong with him, he's a prime student, may I come over?" Dumbledore asked friendly.

"Sure, want to join for breakfast? most of the kids aren't awake yet but little Ginny had a bad night." Molly sighed, and as if on cue, the child started to cry.

"Sounds lovely, I'll be over in some 15 minutes, just need to gather myself" he said softly and pulled back out of the fireplace smiling, and went down to Hagrid to pick up Harry and apparated to the Burrow, only just missing Professor McGonagall coming down to Hagrid's hut.

-HG-

Professor McGonagall had just been down in the great hall eating when Professor Trelawney suddenly went rigid and pale and said with a quiet voice so only she heard it as more than murmured whispers.

_"The night becomes the dawn_  
_The One becomes The Two_  
_When twilight becomes the night_  
_The Two might hinder the blight"_

McGonagall knew that the prophecy was, in one way or another, about Voldemort and Harry Potter but other than that, she was at a loss and needed to confer with Dumbledore to help figure out what it meant. She had seen that he went towards Hagrid's hut, probably to collect the same Harry Potter.

-HG-

Dumbledore was blissfully unaware of the prophecy and he apparated to the Burrow and knocked on the door while Harry was sleeping on his right arm.

"Hello Professor, just come inside" he heard Molly say from the kitchen.

Dumbledore went in the door and nodded at Arthur who sat in the dining area and was halfway asleep and used the rest of his awareness reading the Daily Prophet. "Good morning Arthur, could I please get your's and Molly's attention for a few moments?, i got a favor to ask you about this little thing" he said looking down on Harry.

Molly and Arthur looked at him and noticed Harry in Dumbledore's arms and looked at each other, suddenly completely aware of what had happening, "Is ... is that by any chance Potter's?" asked Arthur shocked, newspaper completely forgotten.

"Sadly yes, as you might have read in the paper, Voldemort..." Molly and Arthur shivered slightly "somehow managed to get access to Lily and James close to midnight and killed them, but somehow he wasn't able to kill little Harry and died himself instead. I was wondering if I could convince you to look after him for a week till his aunt and uncle get home from vacation?"

"He's ... dead?" Arthur said quietly as if afraid of jinxing it "You-know-who is dead after trying to kill Harry?" Dumbledore nodded "well, given his history ... but yes, as far as I'm aware Voldemort is gone"

"That's great" Molly said "But, shouldn't it be Sirius that should take care of Harry instead of his Aunt and Uncle?"

"That's the problem" Dumbledore sighed, sitting down "Sirius Black was the Potter's secret keeper, so for all we know he sold them out, and Remus isn't exactly able to take care of a child alone in his condition, so it's the only choice really."

"Sirius Black sold them out? I don't believe it" Molly said surprised, and managed to wake both Harry and Ginny who promptly started crying. Molly sat down next to Ginny's crib trying to pacify her, while Harry just looked around as if wondering where he was.

"I find it hard to believe as well Molly, but the case stands that Sirius was their secret keeper and even then they managed to find the Potters. Any chance you have something I could give Harry to eat? I guess he's hungry, since he haven't gotten anything since ..." Dumbledore tapered out leaving the meaning clear.

"Certainly" said Arthur summoning a carton of yogurt, a small plate and a spoon for Dumbledore. "I'd better go check up on the other kids so they can get something to eat as well before I have to go for work" he mumbled.

Just as Arthur had climbed the stairs, Charlie came down, looking shocked at Dumbledore who was sitting and enjoying himself,while feeding Harry. "Morning Headmaster. Who's that kid?" he said slightly surprised, as he sat the table and started to fill up a plate with breakfast

"It's young Harry Potter, and I'm hoping I can convince Molly to let him stay here for a week." Dumbledore said while looking questioning at Molly.

"Of cause he can stay here for a weeks time, there's not much difference between two and three toddlers" Molly said cheerfully while arranging a bottle of milk for Ginny.

Dumbledore rose from the chair and went to the fireplace. "Oh well, better get back, got a school to handle. I'll floo you in a weeks time, with information about when I'm picking up Harry."

"Albus, didn't you say you wanted something to eat yourself as well?" Molly enquired while smiling broadly.

"... I knew I forgot something, but seeing the time I really should get back to the school, if I could get a rain check on a breakfast or something later on it would be great" Dumbledore said while faintly smiling. "Merlin knows I've had a lot around my head lately so it's only natural that I forget the smaller details." He took some floo powder and travelled back to Hogwarts.

-HG-

As Dumbledore came back to Hogwarts he sat at his desk and called out "Tacca" and a house elf appeared "Yes, Headmaster?" the small creature said.

"I missed breakfast down the hall because I had a meeting out of Hogwarts, could you bring me some?" he asked friendly.

"Sure, sire. Anything specific you want?" Tacca asked.

"No just bring me a mixed plate and a goblet of pumpkin juice"

"Right away" Tacca said and popped away and back again with a tray with a plate of food and a goblet and served it for Dumbledore.

While eating he suddenly heard one of the pictures saying something. "Minerva McGonagall is on the way up and she looks somewhat … annoyed is probably the best word."

"Oh? Well I'm sure she has a good reason for being annoyed, thanks for warning me through"

A minute later there was a knock on the door and Professor McGonagall entered the headmaster's office. "There you are headmaster, I just missed you when you went down to Hagrid's hut and he couldn't say where you took Harry so I told my class to just read up on the next chapter while coming here to talk with you." She ran on with her explanation before he even managed to ask her if she wanted to have a seat

"Oh? Is there a problem with Harry or something Minerva?" Dumbledore asked looking at his deputy headmistress.

"Not sure but just after you left Professor Trelawney managed to make a prophecy again" McGonagall said.

"And it was about Harry prehaps?" Dumbledore questioned

"Not entirely sure but I guess it was" she said and then took a deep breath while sorting out her thoughts

_"The night becomes the dawn_  
_The One becomes The Two_  
_When twilight becomes the night_  
_The Two might hinder the blight"_

"Hmm... sounds like it is about Harry, and that he'll have to win against Voldemort once again, but that another person joins him at some point" Dumbledore mused again looking thoughtful

"That is about as far as I can get as well on it Albus, but ..." McGonagall said before she was interrupted

"It'll be clear sooner or later Minerva, for now I placed Harry together with the Weasleys while the Dursleys is on vacation"

McGonagall nodded shortly "Then I'll return to my class, just thought that I should deliver this prophecy to you as fast as possible. We can talk again doing lunch or dinner trying to understand it better"

"Yes, better return to your class Minerva, I'll think about the prophecy while working"

-HG-

Molly had just finished feeding Ginny when Harry looked somewhat restless so she put them together in a playpen. When the other kids and Arthur came down, she got busy with breakfast. While the other children ate, Arthur left for work. As soon as their father was gone Percy and the twins noticed that there was a boy in the playpen together with Ginny. They knew that it wasn't Ron, both due to him being fed at the moment and that he had black hair instead of Weasley red, they asked who he was. Molly told them that it was Harry Potter and that he would stay here for a week until he could be moved to his proper guardians.

In the playpen the two toddlers looked at each other, each of them trying to figure out how to react to the other one. As a test Harry crawled over and placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder and suddenly there was a massive red pulse expanding from the playpen which flooded the whole of the Burrow in a series of waves.

When the first red pulse came the other kids and Molly looked shocked and panicked as to what was happening. Finally after the third pulse Molly noticed that it came from the playpen and rushed there to check if Ginny and Harry was safe. She noticed that they suddenly looked like they were convulsing, and unconscious, and they had fallen so Harry was laying over Ginny. Then just as suddenly the pulses stopped.

Molly panicked even more and tried to pull them away from each other but as soon as she touched Harry she was knocked violently back by a sudden pulse. Molly knew then that they needed help and the only one she thought had the chance of having half an idea about what had happened was Dumbledore. She quickly ordered Charlie to take the other kids out of the kitchen and went for the fireplace, looking at the playpen a last time and called Dumbledore.

-HG-

Dumbledore had barely finished eating when there was a bell ringing over at the shelves. This meant that the student book which automaticly updated each time there was a change in the future student lists, had made an update. Then suddenly there was a shrill panicked "Dumbledore" from the fireplace and he saw a confused and scared Molly looking at him.

"You have to come quickly and help me, Harry fell on top of Ginny in the playpen and there was a number of forceful red pulses and when I tried to pull them away from each other I was knocked back by one of the pulses" said Molly with barely a breath and full of fear.

"Red pulses and forceful knock-back you say? Can it be?" Dumbledore looked shocked and went to the shelves and pulled out the student book and flipped through it. "I'd never thought I would see that happen again, last time it happened was back when I was a second year student"

"What do you mean? You know what it is?" Molly asked fearfully

"Don't worry, its not dangerous as such, but it is highly unusual and specially in that young an age" Dumbledore mused "try looking at this book and see what it says" he said and showed her a page

First years, 1991

_[…]_

_Potter née Weasley, Ginerva Molly_

_Potter, Harry James_

_[…]_

-HG-

Author Note

My first chapter in my first fanfic, constructive feedback would be loved to death


	2. Chapter 2: Expaining the unexplainable

Disclaimer : JKR is female, last time I checked I wasn't. Do the Math.

A/N : Chapter one have been reuploaded with proofreading

-HG-

Chapter 2: Explaining the unexplainable

Molly blinked when looking at the page in the book. "Why does Ginny stand under Potter née Weasley? And why the same year as when Ron is scheduled to attend, a year earlier than she should? It makes no sense." she argued.

Dumbledore massaged his temples while thinking it over "It does makes sense when you know what it is, it's just so rare that very few people know of it." Dumbledore sighed wearily and continued "Tell you what, I'm flooing over in about ten minutes. I'll bring William with me so he isn't left out of the explanation, because it's a rather long one to be honest, and I need to figure out a few things as we go. If you could floo Arthur while I'm collecting William, and tell that he should get back home, I'll come over afterwards."

"But, what about Ginny, I can't just let him lay on top of her." said Molly still slightly frightened.

"There is not really anything you, or for that matter I, can do about it for some time. From my memory and knowledge they should be alright to seperate somewhere in the ballpark of half an hour or so from the first pulse. But don't you worry too much about it, there's nothing inherently dangerous about them laying on top of each other. That is something the magic is reactive about and makes sure doesn't cause harm," Dumbledore explained. "But really, it's much better if I go collect William and you make sure Arthur is there when I come over in about ten minutes"

"Okay then professor, if you say there's nothing wrong and you'll help us out of it, I'll get Arthur back as quickly as possible" Molly said, only slightly convinced and cut the connection.

-HG-

Dumbledore left his office, and went down to the transfiguration class while sighing heavily. All the plans he had made about Harry were ready to be thrown right into the trash bin now. He had no idea how blood wards and the soul bond would work together. He feared that the bond would negate the blood wards. There might be no usable reason to move him to the Dursleys if that was the case, even if he could talk Molly into accepting it. It would certainly be too big a risk to take even if she wouldn't make a fuss about it. All in all he was back to square one, if not further back.

He entered the door to the class and caught McGonagall's attention. "Yes, Headmaster, what do you want?" she asked as soon as she had silenced the students.

"Two things actually, first I need to notify you that I'm forced to be away from Hogwarts the rest of the day, and secondly …" He looked around in class finding the one he was looking for "I need to take young Mr Weasley with me for the day."

"Very well then, Mr. Weasley, you're excused for the rest of the classes today. I'll notify the rest of the teachers you're being excused today. Remember to ask for notes and homework from one of your fellow classmates when you come back," McGonagall said.

Bill looked shocked, why would the headmaster bring him anywhere? What was happening? He looked at Dumbledore and asked slightly fearfully, "Excuse me sir, might I ask why you need me for something?"

"Yes you may, but don't expect an answer while you're still in here," Dumbledore smiled and looked at McGonagall "if you'd excuse us." He left the room with Bill, quickly packing his classroom things. He was stopped by one of his room mates which promised to take his stuff up the dorm, and ran after the headmaster.

"Sir? Where are we going?" Bill asked when he had caught up with the headmaster who was well on the way to the Gryffindor common room.

"We're going to have a long chat with your parents," Dumbledore said and noticed that Bill tensed up. "It have nothing to do directly with you and there's not anything wrong at all. It just seems that I've unwittingly become reason for a somewhat ... complex family issue. Which is what we're going to talk about when we get to the Burrow."

-HG-

Dumbledore and Bill both flooed to the Burrow from the common room and were met with a fidgeting Molly. She wandered around in the kitchen looking back and forth between the playpen where Harry and Ginny were still unconscious, the fireplace, and Arthur. He desperately tried to get her to sit down and drink a calming drought. The other kids all sat sombre at their usual places eyeing Molly wandering around, or else just looked confused about the whole ordeal.

When Dumbledore exited the fireplace he went and cast a few spells on the toddlers in the playpen and nodded quietly "As I expected, they have bonded."

"Bonded?" Molly questioned "What do you mean bonded?"

"It's something that is called a Soul Bind. It's not a well known bond but I have reason to believe that it happens relatively often anyway," Dumbledore mused while sitting down. "It basically means that they're married for life."

"Ma... married?" Molly said shocked and fell into her seat wearily as if all her strength left her and looked at Arthur. "I think I need that calming drought now dear."

"You said it's something you believe happens fairly often professor." Arthur enquired after giving Molly the potion "how can it be that it is that unknown then? Because I certainly have no idea what it is."

"A soul bind is what many people, both magical and muggles, call a soul mate. It basicly binds two humans, either two magical, two muggles or mixed, together with the strongest kind of bind known, overruling any kind of marriage bind, life bind or the like." Dumbledore explained. "The reason that it's that little known is likely that it's fairly rare for it to happen between two magical persons, given that we're very few when thinking about the number of muggles. Last time it happened between two magical persons, was as far as I'm aware, back when I was in second year, between a third and a first year Ravenclaw."

Molly looked at Dumbledore thoughtful "So, what does being in a Soul bond entail?"

Dumbledore sighed "I haven't researched the different kinds of binds much, but from what I know about the previous pair, my knowledge tells me that it's ancient magic that have several stages in it, with different things happening in each stage. First stage is as far as I'm aware only for magical persons and that its as yo'u..." he looked at Molly "... noticed starts the first time they have skin contact, followed by them being rendered unconscious and producing several massive magical pulses coming from them. This stage shouldn't take too long mind you, somewhere between 20 to 40 minutes I think. Second stage includes a need to have skin contact for an amount of time each day, and this stage last until the next monthly for the girl. In this period the persons grow closer and they become able to talk with each other within their minds, with a form of telepathy and a natural talent for occulmancy, futhermore due to the bond being created they count as adults"

All of the Weasleys looked shocked at this fact "So you're saying that my barely three month old daughter is an adult?" Arthur asked when it appeared that no one else was able to vocalize anything intelligent.

"For legal and magical purposes yes" said Dumbledore "Which means that I'm having a problem with Harry, since I expected him to live with his aunt, where a blood ward would keep him safe. But given the bond, he'll have to stay with Ginny and I'm uncertain as of whether the ward at his aunt would even work anymore." Dumbledore sighed heavily.

Molly still looked unconvinced "Isn't there any possible way to destroy the bond?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Certainly not that I know of, which will let any of them live to tell the tale. When a soul bond is created it's till death do part, and when one of them dies so does the other."

Molly looked like she was a fish suddenly pulled up on land, opening and closing her mouth while trying to sort out the information given, followed by a resigned expression. "If he has to stay safe and with Ginny" she shivered slightly at the thought of the consequences of the bond "how do you think we could keep both of them safe?"

"Well, I'm not completely sure how the bond and the ward would interact or if the bond would negate the ward, but if it works I should be able to transfer it to Ginny and hence as long as she lives with her family, it would work. All I need for that is some blood from both kids and you Molly, and worst thing that can happen with that is that it doesn't work."

Dumbledore took a deep breath while looking around on the assembled persons to see how they reacted. Bill and Charlie looked confused but willing to accept that it happened. Percy seem to have gone cold on the fact that his baby sister was unwillingly married. The twins seemed like they didn't understand anything but the fact that they got another younger brother in Harry, and the parents just looked resigned and unable to have an opinion beyond being determined to make the best of it.

"Other than I'm certain that I can spilt the price with the Potter vault to pay the Goblins to throw all wards they know of after the Burrow, so even if the blood ward fails it's one of the safest locations in magical Britain, after Hogwarts and the Ministry."

Molly and Arthur at this point didn't even have the will to look surprised anymore, but at the word of wards coming up Bill looked excited and looked at Dumbledore. "Could it be possible for me to be here while the wards are getting up? It sounds interesting."

Dumbledore smiled slightly. Even though he had only just started first year Flitwick had already hailed him as one of the most promising and talented students in charms while he had been teaching. "I'm sure that it could be arranged, specially since I plan to floo them as soon as we agree" he said and looked at the playpen. It appeared that the toddlers had finished the first stage, since Harry had rolled off Ginny now It looked like they was sleeping more than actually being unconscious, hugging her like a pillow.

"But there are a few things I'd suggest through to help it work" said Dumbledore and walked over to Harry and cast a spell on him so his hair turned a dark red colour. "We need to keep him hidden in plain sight, so it would be much easier if he have Lily's hair colour instead of James'. It's not Weasley red, but certainly close enough that it can be explained away. Luckily the Weasley family is so big that I doubt anyone not in it knows everyone in it."

"Another thing, and this might be the hardest to get used to, but given the bond I see no reasonable way around it. I'm afraid that must make sure that Ginny and Harry share a bed." Molly clearly looked like that was a bad idea, so Dumbledore continued "Don't take this the wrong way Molly. I know your motherly instincts is screaming against it, but the reasoning behind it is that they need a certain amount of skinship each day else they're going to be sleepy, cranky, if not physically ill, and overall uncomfortable to be in room with. The easiest way to make sure they get enough is that they sleep together."

"Lastly there is the bit about payment" Dumbledore said, and was interupted by Molly "Payment? As I said earlier when we just agreed on him staying here for a week, there's no big difference between having two or three toddlers"

"I know, Molly, but I have to insist that your family aren't going to be face economical problems because of Harry. There was already a plan for paying his Aunt and Uncle for letting him live at their place. I just need to arrange for a monthly deposit to be made from the Potter vault to the Weasley account instead of their muggle bank account, for 50 Gallons a month, starting this month and lasting until Harry is 16 and takes over the House of Potter."

Both Arthur and Molly looked surprised by this amount. That was over half of Arthur's monthly wages and more than what many non ministerial wizards earned. Just as Molly was about to speak up again Arthur put a hand on her arm. "As it's for Harry's care and comfort, we'll honored by the amount of money. And since it sounds like its an unarguable part of the agreement we accept."

Dumbledore raised from the chair and looked on the family. "Good, then I think we're just about agreed. I'd better go floo to Grinott's so we can get the paperwork done and see if we can get the wards up this afternoon. Afterwards I'm willing to try to answer at all the questions you might have about the situation."

"I'll go create some lunch then, while you're there and then we can talk over lunch" said Molly.

A/N

I'm trying to respond on all reviews thats more than half a line.

Thanks to Slytherin66 for a brilliant review and a good long talk with ideas to how the story might be tweaked

Also thanks to Shannon for beta'ing

Next chapter(s?) will be about Harry's childhood.


End file.
